King Midas' Castle
King Midas' Castle is an Enchanted Forest location featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the twenty-first episode of the third season. King Midas' Castle is based on the location of the same name from Greek Mythology. History |-|Alternate Timeline= Landing in the past Enchanted Forest, Emma and Hook find themselves witnessing the bandit Snow White waiting to ambush the carriage Prince Charming and Abigail are riding in. This encounter, as Emma knows, is the first meeting her parents, Prince Charming and Snow White, will have before they fall in love with each other. Instead, she accidentally alters history by causing them to not meet. To put things back on track, Hook tempts Snow White into sneaking into King Midas' castle and stealing Prince Charming's ring in exchange for enough money to escape from the Evil Queen. Under the aliases Princess Leia and Prince Charles, Emma and Hook enter the castle, while Prince Charming and Abigail's engagement party is underway, to ensure Snow White succeeds. Nearby, Prince Charming asks Abigail to dance with him, but she refuses due to not wearing comfortable shoes. He offers to fetch them, to which she sarcastically calls him her hero before walking away. Displeased, he retreats and disappears from the party. Suddenly, the Evil Queen arrives looking for Snow White, who has just scaled the castle walls and found the ring in Prince Charming's belongings. Unluckily, Prince Charming walks in and attempts to stop her from escaping, but she hits him with a box. Abigail, in search of her future husband, sees the commotion and alerts the guards. Having dropped the ring, Snow White then flees on horseback as Emma prevents a guard from shooting an arrow at the bandit. Vowing revenge, Prince Charming shouts at Snow White that he will find her again. While rushing out of the castle with the ring, Emma is taken into the Evil Queen's custody for helping Snow White escape. }} After the curse was enacted, all the realms were united in Storybrooke. And since the castle was in the Enchanted Forest, it was also taken by the curse to the United Realms. }} Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *The trophies in King Midas' castle include the dragon Prince Charming slayed, a chimera and a mapinguari. The latter is legendary cryptid said to resemble an ape–like creature with red fur living in the Amazon rainforests of Brazil and Bolivia. *When Princess Abigail and Prince Charming arrive at King Midas' castle, there is a swan swimming in the lake.File:321ItsSoGold.png This is a direct reference to Emma's last name. |-|Set Notes= Costume Notes *The purple coats worn by two of King Midas' servants File:321MyLord2.png are worn by a bunch of other servants throughout the series: **The King's servants in "The Price of Gold"File:104AndIHope.png File:104MyDarling.png **King Xavier's servants in "The Miller's Daughter"File:216Personage.png **The Red Queen's servants in the Once Upon a Time in Wonderland episode "Trust Me",File:W102Drumming.png File:W102ComeOutComeOut.png **The Red King's servants in the Once Upon a Time in Wonderland episode "Heart of Stone"File:W105ReleasingBanner.png **Prince Thomas' servants in "The Other Shoe"File:603CinderellaAndGusEnter.png File:603WhateverElse.png **King David and Queen Snow's servants in "Wish You Were Here"File:610EmmaWalksAroundTable3.png File:610IKnow.png **The King's servants in "Hyperion Heights"File:701EllaArrivesAtTheBall.png **Tiana's servants in "The Eighth Witch"File:710LuckyWeAre.png File:710ApproachingCake.png Appearances STORYBOOKS *King Midas' Castle appears in Henry's storybook in "There's No Place Like Home",File:322Wait.png "Last Rites"File:521EmmaHookPage.png and "Heartless".File:607YouMadeSure.png}} Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References }} Category:Castles Category:Once Upon a Time Locations